Angel's Chores
by kiyoshi-wheeler16
Summary: He's a fiery, rebellious half angel trying to get out of Purgatory. She's a sweet, naive human girl, trying to stay awake in class. His job is to watch over her, but will she end up being the one watching over him?


"**H**ell, I hate this place, what do I care?"

"And you'll hate it even **more** if you keep up that attitude."

Sitting in a trailer in a rather … isolated location, we'll say that, were two people, separated by a desk. The trailer inside was dirty and cramped, newspapers pasted as wallpaper on the wall. The carpet was a dirty auburn color, the outside paneling of the trailer a murky white. It looked like it needed some serious renovating, all around.

Kicking up his feet on the desk, Yuki Tatsuya cupped his head in his hands, eyes wandering to the ceiling as he let out a stream of air, shaking his head. "You really should get used to the idea of being here, Sohma." He spoke his name as if it was venom on his tongue. Even though he himself didn't like it there, well, it was work, that's all he could say.

Sitting just in front of him, looking twice as distasteful an angry was an orange haired boy, looking as if he was about seventeen. Dressed in a white shirt, black pants and black polished shoes resembled his station in Purgatory, in Limbo, whichever is your cup of tea. He was a half-angel, trying to get to Heaven. Well, the word trying depended on what you took his 'trying' to be – most definitely not dedicated.

Raking steady fingers through his hair, the half-angel Kyou Sohma lifted, glaring down at the lavender haired manager. "Whatever – just tell me if you get anything," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, angrily kicking the door open.

Outside was quite strange – as if they tried to combine Heaven and Hell. The ground was cracked and dry, wheat-colored crass waving in the wind. Two doors were placed beside each other, one decorated stereotypically for where they led – obviously, Heaven and Hell. More doors and dirty trailers were placed randomly, and even if you squinted, you couldn't' see for miles. The weather was always hot, but the sky was always a sapphire blue, some puffy clouds roaming about. It was never night, always day – as if they couldn't force it in their minds they were stuck anyway.

Kicking at the ground beneath him, Kyou grumbled and hunched over. Instead of beautiful, flowing white wings on his back, he had two measly gray ones, nearly five the times smaller than the ones people dreamed about. Like it was a dream – he just wanted to get out of this place.

"Kyou! KYOU!"

Freezing in mid-step, the stuck-at-seventeen year old turned on his heel and faced a girl running toward him. She had choppy, short black hair, sweet pea-green eyes and a warm smile. She was wearing the same thing as him, though instead of black pants, hers was a black skirt that fell just above her knees, her shoes weren't on. "Why were in the Chore's Trailer? Anything I can help you with? Hm?" She hopped on her toes in front of him, causing him to stop and stare at her, an annoyed look on his face.

"No, they didn't find anything for me."

"I think Yun-Yun has something against you, Kyou," the girl said, wagging a finger. Kyou cringed at the name 'Yun-Yun' what was so great about that guy anyway? He had some pretty face? He pushed past her, finding a trailer wall to lean against. He slid down to the ground, digging in his pocket.

"Damn!"

"Not used to not having your cancer sticks around?" the girl huffed, plopping down in front of him. He cast a crimson glare at her, and she pressed her lips together. Then, "You ruined your body with those," she said sadly, putting a hand on his wrist to stop him. He sighed and yanked his hand away, glaring off to the side.

"They were stress relievers."

"Nooooo excuse!" she chanted, grinning widely as she stood. She blocked the sun from his sore eyes, but then turned and Kyou squinted, lifting a hand to shield his face.

"Damn sun," he complained. He looked up at her but then lifted up, sighing heavily. "Monica, do you always have to be so loud?" he whined again, and she laughed, tapping him on the shoulder with her finger.

"It keeps you awake and gives you company, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyou's eyes wandered to her back, noticing her ever growing wings. Sometimes, Kyou wondered why Monica was even in Purgatory – with her bright outlook and always smiling face, she seemed like the perfect angel, but, even some of the strangest cases ended up here. Maybe everyone did, and it was just harder for others to get out?

"Sohma, lower class, Kyou Sohma!"

Kyou grumbled. Lower-class? What, was this the _Titanic_? "Yeah?" He called, not knowing who even called his name. Monica nudged him in the side and pointed to the trailer that that damn Yuki worked in. The tall, lean man stepped out, and motioned for him to come in. Kyou growled and walked past Monica, who surprisingly, didn't follow him.

"What is this about? Couldn't you just keep me in there instead of making me walk back and forth?" Kyou growled, hands in his pockets, wings drooping just as his attitude. Yuki walked in front of him, trying not to show the disgust on his face. When Kyou kept complaining about anything and everything, Yuki whipped around and glared at him with fiery, wine-violet eyes.

"What if I told you this would end your time here in Purgatory? That your duties were done?"

Kyou lifted his head and smirked, eyes glinting. "You're joking, right?" Yuki smiled just as cockily and turned around, knocking on a door. No answer, so he took the liberty to step in. It was a large, white room with windows and lace curtains, clean walls and floors, and the only pieces of furniture were two, glass chairs, and a relative table. They each sat down on a chair, and Kyou's eyes wandered to the table, when he noticed a large screen placed on its surface. These trailers were larger than he thought.

Yuki sighed and placed his hands on the table's surface, closing his eyes. An image conjured up on the screen. It was a girl with brunette hair, milky skin and sad blue eyes; standing at a window in what Kyou guessed was her room. Her eyes were watery and red, her face blank.

"Who's this?" Kyou grunted, folding his arms on the table and leaning his chin on his fist, staring down.

Yuki smirked, pointing at her. She was moving from the window and lying down in her bed, pulling the covers over her. "Your subject of your next chores."

"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?" Kyou spat, shooting up. He waved his hands in the air. "What the hell are you saying? Guardian –"

"Angel? Yes, even though you're not an angel, they were booked with theirs Upstairs and this poor girl has been through a lot the past few days. Even though you're fresh and new here, you need to find something to get you up there and I don't want to keep working with you." He stood up and smirked, hands on the table. "So, you'll be her guardian angel? Any problems?"

Kyou stared at him, speechless. Then, his eyes drifted to the table in front of him and he swallowed, seeing her as she cried herself to sleep. What could've happened to her? He thought, his eyes slowly softening, but he didn't let that show. "Fine. I'm in." He held out his hand.

Yuki smirked, gripping the half-angel's hand firmly. "Her name is Tohru Honda and you start tomorrow."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authoress Notes<strong>:

Yeah, yeah. Another Kyou x Tohru story, by yours truly. Obviously this is AU, since the Sohma familiy isn't cursed and Yuki ... is dead and obviously not a Sohma. (laughs) I figured having him there as the 'Duty Manager' would be a good idea to set Kyou off.

Monica IS an OC, but I'm still trying to decide if she plays a minor role or major. She likes to be around Kyou and pretty much was the only one that would talk to him when he first came into Purgatory. I'll think more about this later. Bwahaha -

Uh, right. Anyway. **REVIEW PLEEEEASE!** :D - **Kiyoshi (Birita)**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span>

Copywrite © _Kiyoshi-Wheeler_  
>Fruits Basket © <em>Natsuki Takaya<em>

Any stories or plots orginally created by me can not be, and will not be reproduced for any reason unless given permission by me. _Kiyoshi-Wheeler_


End file.
